Spiderman & FF4: The Next Human Torch CROSSOVER
by Tower of Babel
Summary: When Venom attacks the FF4, Spidey gets involved and it leads to a free for all against Vulture who absorbs Johnny Storm's powers. With Vulture's new powers, he turns on Venom and ends up making a very bad mistake and a deadly enemy! [COMPLETE]
1. Back From Doomsday

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spider-Man and/or related characters.**

It started with the kidnapping of Mary-Jane Watson. But in truth it has started much earlier. Mary-Jane's kidnapping was only the tip of the ice-burg. And it was enough to erupt the anger of one superhero: Spider-Man.

Mary-Jane was married to Spider-Man a.k.a. Peter Parker, hence the hyphenated last name Watson-Parker, though everyone called her Mary-Jane or M.J. for short. Dr. Doom, a villain from Spider-Man's past somehow acquired this information in his own integrate fashion about their marriage or why would he kidnap his wife?

Dr. Doom, much like Dr. Octopus was a genius and like Doc Ock went mad with power after adapting a physical abnormality to his advantage. His face was burned, so he wore a mask, but this wasn't Spider-Man's doing. On the contrary, Spider-Man had nothing to do with Dr. Doom's uprising in the criminal world. Instead Spider-Man was merely a go-between in stopping many of his schemes. This Spider-Man thought was probably the reason his wife had been kidnapped from their Mid-town apartment in Manhattan; it was a lure to get him to inter-dimensional space, where Dr. Doom was keeping Mary-Jane. Something Dr. Doom shadily told Spider-Man when they met in kidnapping Mary-Jane. He didn't know the reason why he was told this information if only to follow him. So with the help of the Fantastic Four an inter-dimensional rift was opened to rescue M.J. Little did he know it was a trap. Dr. Doom wanted both Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four together to implement a plan to eliminate them. Once trapped in limbo, as science-fiction writers say, Spider-Man had his work cut out for him. But in the end they prevailed and Mary-Jane was rescued, and they returned to their rightful dimension, trapping Dr. Doom in limbo. Eventually Dr. Doom would find a way out, but hopefully not anytime soon. But another problem developed: Spider-Man's identity was revealed in battle. He had managed to hide his true identity from the Fantastic Four before when he lost his mask and wore a paper bag over his head, but this time was different. His mask was ripped off by one of Dr. Doom's evil robotic soldiers in the conflict. And to Johnny Storm it was a means to end to why Spider-Man was so adamant in saving Mary-Jane, Peter Parker's wife.

Showered, Johnny Storm stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off and smelled his arm-pits. They stunk. In fact all of him smelled. Dr. Doom had some sort of fire retardant in his arsenal and used it again him. The trouble was not only did it extinguish his flame but it smelled like he had been sprayed by a skunk which was worse. Reed Richards had given him special medicated smell remover shampoo to shower with, but for some reason the stink was immure to the soap.

Depressed that he still smelled like something that came out of a garbage bin he towelled himself down and got dressed and met the others in the lounge. They were in the Fantastic Four building in Central Manhattan. Ben was smoking a cigar, Sue was talking with Mary-Jane, and Spider-Man or rather Peter Parker was in the science lab with Reed talking about something scientific.

"Gotta talk with your husband about this soap, sis," Johnny said. "It doesn't work." Sue was holding her nose, as was Mary-Jane.

"We gathered that," she replied.

"Oh man, you stink," Ben said in his casual insensitive way. "Take a shower, please."

"I just did, Ben. The blasted smell won't go away."

"Then why don't you burn it off?" Peter said as he and Reed came out from the science lab adjacent to the lounge. Peter was wearing his Spider-Man costume, but no mask. Since everyone knew his identity he didn't see the point. Johnny gave him a weird look. "Fire has a chemical that singes certain pungent odours. I'd say a ten second burst would do it."

"Peter's right," Reed agreed. "But Flame-On outside. The last time you burst into flame you set the couch on fire."

"And I just got this new couch, too," Sue said.

"Traitors," Johnny said in his serious but joke-like manner.

"Mary-Jane, we gotta go," Peter said. Reed Richards gave Peter a trench coat to hide his Spider-Man costume. "Thanks," he said, "and thank you again for helping me rescue Mary-Jane. I can't thank you enough. I owe you one."

"You're a superhero like us, Spider-Man," Ben said in his gruff voice. "'Tis was nuthin'. Your secret's safe with us."

"Yeah, us superheroes hafta stick together," Johnny said.

"It was a pleasure, and it was very nice meeting you Mary-Jane," Sue said. "Perhaps we can get together sometime?"

"I'd like that," Mary-Jane said. "Thank you, all." Mary-Jane went over to her husband and Peter hugged her and then they left the apartment. On their way down in the elevator Peter couldn't hold his enthusiasm and kissed Mary-Jane on the lips. "What was that for?" she asked surprised.

"'Cause I love you," Peter said. "And I told you I'd be with you forever. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Oh Peter," Mary-Jane said back and followed her husband in one of the biggest and longest kisses they ever had.

Outside the building Peter hailed a cab and Mary-Jane got in. But as Peter was getting in his spider-sense went crazy and he got again. "What is it?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Trouble," Peter replied. He looked around where he was but couldn't see anything. Then he looked up and found to his surprise Venom was scaling the Fantastic Four building. He was ten floors up and looked to be heading for the top. "It's Venom," Peter said. "I have to warn them."

Mary-Jane got out of the cab. "No," Peter said. "You go home. You've had a trying day. I'll deal with this."

"But," Mary-Jane said.

"I'll be all right," Peter assured her, and closed the cab door. Peter told the cabby where to go and it sped off into traffic. Peter meanwhile ran back into the building and took the elevator back up to the top floor. He couldn't scale the outside of the building like he normally would without his mask so he had to take the pedestrian route, which was awfully slow by his standards. It took nearly a minute to get to the top and he was cursing at the elevator to hurry-up all the way. By the time he reached the top he could hear a battle going on. So he shouldered the apartment door and burst into the apartment. The furniture was in disarray and there was noise coming from Reed Richards lab.

Peter took off the trench coat and entered the lab where Venom looked to be having a tat-a-tat with the Fantastic Four in the form of a hardcore fight, and the Fantastic Four were losing. Venom seemed too strong and agile for the foursome, which wasn't surprising. With his spider-like agility and alien webbing and thirst for violence and destruction he was a formidable foe. But what puzzled Peter most was why was Venom was here and why was he attacking the Fantastic Four? Other than having a personal grudge against Spider-Man he typically stood on the side of good, stopping usurpers and criminals. This wasn't right.

Sue was unconscious on the floor, Reed was trying out of his experiments on Venom with limited success, Ben was having a trying time against Venom's strength and Johnny was attacking from the air with flame balls. But all he was doing was setting the lab on fire. Soon the sprinklers came on and drowned the flames, including most of Johnny.

"Hey Venom, what's your beef?" Peter demanded.

Venom immediately turned his attention to Peter. "Parker!" the black symboite costumed crime-fighter said in his blood-curling, disgusted, hateful way. "This is none of your concern, leave us be or face the consequences."

"Looks like I'm going hafta get into act." Peter twisted his wrists and shot a large amount of web fluid from his web shooters at Venom and caught him in a net. Venom snarled horrible in hatred and broke free almost immediately, and fired off a web shot of his own at Spider-Man. However it wasn't net, but a ball of hard fluid and it hit Peter straight in the face, knocking him to the floor. It felt to Peter as if someone has just punched him in the face. But he was fine and stood up and joined the action. He fired off multiple attacks and eventually trapped Venom in a net of web. Using a special coagulate Reed Richards had developed in one of his experiments Venom was secure in a ball of spider-web. He snarled and dripped green spit as his long tongue snapped from side-to-side through his sharp teeth. He looked at Peter with a long deep hatred. Inside the symboite was a man by the name of Eddie Brock, a former news photographer like Peter. One day Eddie Brock got fired from the Daily Bugle and blamed it on Spider-Man. After joining with the symboite he learned about Spider-Man's secret identity, that he was in fact Peter Parker. So it was no surprise he greeted Peter the way he did when Peter entered the lab. And Peter didn't worry about wearing a mask since all in the room knew who he was.

Reed Richards turned off the sprinkler system, and then helped Sue. After Sue Richards regained consciousness and Johnny extinguished his flame, all five of them gathered around Venom. And Peter asked the question that was on everybody's mind: "Why are you here?" But Venom had no answer for them. Suddenly the webbing started to break like brittle rice paper and Venom broke free. He wracked Peter across the side of the head sending him to the floor. Then he attacked Johnny. Venom grabbed Johnny by the shoulders, but a moment later cried out in agony as Johnny erupted into flames. The symboite cooled Venom's hands down by whatever means it had. Peter got back up holding his head. Venom had walloped him hard. That was surprising. He should have see it coming. Peter fired off a web-fluid mallet and cold-cocked Venom in the back of the head. Venom dropped to the ground and looked to be out-cold. But he quickly returned with a counterattack and threw one of Reed Richards' experiments at him. Peter just barely got out of the way as a huge hunk of experiment crashed against the wall where he once stood. Then it appeared Venom had had enough and jumped out the nearest window and web-slung away. Peter held the side of his head as he ran to the window and watched Venom flee the building. "What the hell was that all 'bout?" he wondered. "This isn't Venom's M.O." Peter turned to the others and saw the disastrous mess of the lab. "Something's wrong. Venom would never attack like this."

"Man, this bites," Johnny said, extinguishing his flame and landed on the floor. "What's his problem?"

"Don't know," Peter replied confused. "Whatever it is, it's not good." Peter then smelled the air. "But on a bright note, you don't stink anymore." He smirked jokingly.

**-- TBC**


	2. Venom's Attack

**"PART II"**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Spider-Man and/or related characters.

"This is bogus!" Johnny Storm said outraged.

"You were reckless and endangered the entire team, not to mention nearly burning down the building," Reed Richards said. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times: Don't flame-on in the apartment."

"What? You treatin' me like a kid now? You always do that! Sue, c'mon. Back me up, sis. Your husband's gone nuts! You're on my side, right?"

"I completely agree with Reed, Johnny. Look, you've done more damage with those fire balls than Venom did." Sue showed Johnny the mess. Most everything was blackened with soot and burnt.

Peter Parker stood witnessing the screaming contest but stayed out of it despite having an opinion of his own. He thought Johnny did a lot of damage with his reckless behaviour but he also helped in a big way. He distracted Venom so Peter could get in a few good shots making them count. But Peter had to admit the damage to the lab was extensive and Johnny did cause most of it.

"I'm tired of you blaming me for everything that goes wrong, Reed," Johnny said angrily. "Perhaps it's time to show you who has the real power here."

Peter stepped in in the nick of time before anything escalated. "Woah! Now stop it. Tempers are high, and there's no need to fight amongst ourselves," Peter said. "As you said Johnny, we superheroes have to stick together through think and thin, high or hell water."

"Stay out of this Spider-Man. It's time to heat things up. This has been a long time coming, Reed."

Peter took a couple of steps backwards as Johnny ignited in hot flame and began to hover in the air. Reed Richards immediately reacted to the crisis and stretched to inhuman lengths, a reaction to being exposed like the other Fantastic Four members, to high levels of radiation during a mission into outer space, and wrapped himself around Johnny like a ball cutting off the oxygen that was fuelling his flame. Peter watched as Johnny struggled to breath and his 'human torch' went out. Reed Richards, a.k.a. Mr. Fantastic, returned to his 6'1" normal human height an let Johnny drop to the floor. Johnny gasped for air and looked at Reed with hate. "This is. . .bogus," Johnny said taking in air. "I'm. . .outta here." Johnny ignited into flame once more and flew out the same window Venom vaulted out moments later. Peter watched him go, concerned.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Peter said.

"No," Sue replied. "He'll cool off sooner or later."

"Yeah," Ben chimed in. "Sometimes he can be a real hothead." Everyone looked at Ben Grimm as if he had done something wrong, or perhaps it was his rather untimely and inappropriate pun. "What?" He wondered.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

After helping the others clean up the lab Peter took a taxi home where he explained the situation to Mary-Jane. Feeling as he did Peter retrieved his extra Spider-Man masked and took off into the Manhattan skyline to find Johnny. He scoured the city for an hour before his spider-sense alerted him to trouble due west of his position. His heightened sense took him to Central Park and he web-slung down to 59th Street and ran into the park. He followed his spider-sense and heard screams coming from up ahead. Then people started running towards him and he knew he had the right place.

Reaching an open area he saw Johnny and Venom fighting. What was Venom's obsession with the Fantastic Four today? Spider-Man thought. Johnny was aflame and Venom was staying away from his barrage of fire balls, and like before Johnny was doing more harm than good. The area was on fire from his attack. "Johnny, stop!" Spider-Man shouted. "You'll set the entire park ablaze."

"Parker!" Venom snarled. "Stay out of our affairs."

"Your affairs are my affairs, Venom," Spider-Man said back. "Remember we've shared something special and I don't mean cookies. What's your deal today? Attacking the members of the Fantastic Four twice in one day and in as many hours. Spit it out, Venom. Or I'll make you talk."

It was here that Venom let out a huge belly laugh, and his lizard like tongue oozed green acid spit from between his sharp teeth, the moisture sizzling almost immediately after release due to the extreme heat Johnny was giving off aflame. "I never thought I was a comedian," Spider-Man said, "but I must have said something funny."

Then all of a sudden Spider-Man was struck in the stomach by a swift flying object and was thrown hard against the truck of a tree. Johnny saw him struck but couldn't see by what means. It wasn't until the figure stood before Spider-Man that Johnny could see its real appearance.

Spider-Man groaned and shook his head to clear his vision. If he were a cartoon character he'd be seeing stars right about now. But instead he saw something else, someone standing above him. He was on his butt. He followed the boots all the way up to the head and was awestruck seeing the Vulture a.k.a. Adrian Toomes. He was wearing his hideous green Vulture costume. Spider-Man had once mentioned to Mary-Jane that the Vulture had the worst dress sense for a sophisticated criminal.

Adrian Toomes was an eccentric multi-millionaire who had this crazy notion with flying. But it wasn't with airplanes it was becoming the first man to fly like a bird.

Years ago Adrian Toomes developed a set of wings and a costume that aloud him to fly like a bird. It defied all known logic; human's didn't have the ability to fly like birds. But Toomes was able to break the laws of physics and become the first human to fly. Of course he used 20th century technology to do it, but it was a feat nonetheless. Using variance and wind resistance with wing capacity the Vulture became the wrath in the skies.

Vulture also had one other interesting ability: He could absorb the life force from any man, woman or child, through his specially designed talon gloves, making him youthful and providing him with unlimited strength. Adrian Toomes was actually an eighty year old tycoon with a machiavellian complex. Right now he looked a man of 30 years with thick brown hair and exhibited every bit his psychological dossier card.

"Vulture," was the only word Spider-Man was able to speak as Toomes grabbed Spider-Man by the neck and dangled him an inch above the ground with one hand.

"I've gotten stronger since our last visit, Spider-Man, and with my new plan I'll destroy all my enemies in one final swoop, and I'll see you crushed like the insect you are."

Spider-Man had experienced the Vulture's wrath before, and the talons that drain life force, and he was feeling that again. He could feel his strength leave him. That's why the Vulture was getting stronger because Spider-Man was getting weaker; the life force was being drained from his body. Spider-Man had to do something, so he grabbed Vulture by the wrist and kicked Vulture in the stomach to break the hold. Vulture staggered back and Spider-Man held his throat and felt his strength return. He took a few steps away from Toomes.

"These talons have killed greater man than you, Spider-Man," Vulture said.

"I'm flattered. I never thought you held me in such high regard."

"Still you jest despite out flanked."

"It gets me through the day," Spider-Man said. "I'd say you're the one who's out flanked, Vulture," Spider-Man said, and gestured towards Venom and Johnny's fight. Venom was running away from Johnny's attacks. Vulture looked in that direction and saw what Spider-Man was referring to, but then turned back with an sinister grin. Spider-Man was confused by Vulture's reaction. "And what's with you teaming up with Venom? He eats guys like you for breakfast, Toomes."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but it won't be my goose that'll be cooked. It'll be your foolish friend. He's about to get a value lesson in what it means to get burned and you'll be here to witness it I'm afraid."

"So you're the ring leader of this show. Why did Venom attack the FF4? What do you want with them, Vulture? What's your scheme? You're no match for all four of them."

"My dear boy, whoever said I wanted the FF4?"

"You're not after the Fantastic Four? Then why did Venom attack them?"

Vulture pointed at Johnny Storm.

"You're after Johnny?" Spider-Man said perplexed. "What do you want with Johnny? What are you going to do, attack him from the air? You'll be the one who gets burned."

"Please. You take me for a fool?"

"Well, always go with your instincts."

"You insipid little spider. My plan is much more devious than simple capture. With Johnny Storm Manhattan will be mine to rule. He's the key to my dominance over these unsuspecting troglodytes.

"Your chances are null against the Human Torch."

"On the contrary, Spider-Man, I believe I'll be quite successful. My plan is flawless. You just wait and see."

"Waiting isn't my forte."

Spider-Man shoot out a string of web fluid and tied Vulture up in a spider net. He then pushed Vulture against the tree and wrapped him up like a present for Christmas. But Vulture didn't seem discouraged and started to laugh. Spider-Man made sure Vulture couldn't escape and then started to ran towards Johnny and Venom. What did Vulture have up his sleeve and what possible motive did Venom have to join forces with Vulture? Spider-Man saved these questions for later.

But moments later Vulture broke free from his binds that bound him using his sharp talons to cut through the spider webbing and took flight. Everything was going according to plan, even Spider-Man's chase towards the others. He'd have Johnny Storm in his talons and then all of Manhattan would be his to rule. And Spider-Man would be the first to die at his hands.

-- TBC


	3. Vulture's Absorbion Technique

"Part III"

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Spider-Man and/or related characters.

Vulture circled the sky above as Spider-Man reached the water's edge to an artificial lake inside Central Park. This was where Johnny Storm and Venom were fighting, though Johnny was doing most of the fighting, and Venom was staying away from him.

Venom wasn't keen on fire. Eddie Brock had this deep fear of fire every since childhood. His childhood home burned to the ground when he accidentally lit a couch on fire.

Spider-Man had found this information in Eddie Brock's dossier at the Daily Bugle when he was researching Eddie's past, soon after he became Venom, to learn more about his mannerisms, strengths and weaknesses. Spider-Man hoped to use what he learned against Brock in fighting him, but until now that information wasn't any help.

Venom was scared of Johnny because Eddie was scared of fire, and as Eddie and the symboite were bonded and were as one body and mind both had this fear. But there was something strange about Venom, Spider-Man thought, in how he coward from Johnny.

During his years at Empire University as both college student and substitute teacher he learned a lot about human psychology and the way the mind worked when it came to its emotional state. Fear was one of the most powerful emotions and could paralysis a person to the brink of cardiac arrest, better known as a heart attack. And knowing Brock, this should have been rightfully so, but Venom wasn't acting properly like someone with a deep fear should; like he knew something Johnny didn't?

Perhaps it had something to do with Vulture circling ahead, or it may have had something to do with Venom standing near a lake where if he jumped in Johnny's fireballs couldn't touch him? They were two factors that gave Spider-Man a sour taste in his mouth.

Suddenly Spider-Man's fears came true as Vulture took a nose dive into the lake and made a splash so big that it created an eruption of water it doused Johnny's flame and he dropped to the ground soaked. This gave Venom a chance to overcome him. Venom pounced on Johnny like a cat would a mouse. Johnny fought against him but seemed overwhelmed. Spider-Man then jumped into action and locked his arms around Venom's neck into a sleeper hold.

"Johnny, dry off," Spider-Man said. "I'll try to hold him!"

Johnny slid out from underneath Venom and got to his feet. He was soaked down to his shorts. Johnny then saw Vulture burst out from the lake like a rocket and did a complete 180-degree turn in the air, then flew straight at him. Johnny ducked as Vulture soared over him and then landed behind, flapping his wings for a soft landing. He then turned to Johnny. Johnny quickly looked at Venom with Spider-Man on his back and then back at Vulture. He was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place.

"Don't mind me," Spider-Man said, struggling with Venom. "Vulture's after you. Don't let him touch you with his talons or he'll drain you powers."

"You've figured it out much too late, my dear boy," Vulture said, and quickly clutched Johnny's head between his talons and started to drain Johnny Storm of his human torch power. "I can feel my strength growing in intensity," he said. "I'll soon be the most powerful being on this planet. I'll soon be invisible. And no one will be able to stop me. Not even the Amazing Spider-Man!"

Johnny screamed as he felt his powers drain from his body, and dropped to one knee. "Fight it, Johnny!" Spider-Man shouted. "He can't win of you don't let him."

"Your foolish sentiments are futile, Spider-Man. After I've dealt with Johnny Storm, you will be my next victim."

In a moment of weakness Venom used Vulture's distraction to grab Spider-Man from the head and flip him over his shoulders to the ground. Spider-Man quickly recovered and ran towards Vulture to try to stop him, but Venom intercepted Spider-Man and grabbed him by the chest, nearly crushing his vertebra, and hurled him with such great velocity into the lake that Spider-Man couldn't prepare for the hard splash that awaited him, and was momentarily rendered unconscious and sank.

"Good Venom, you've done well," Vulture said, draining Johnny's power. "And soon you'll be rewarded."

With a douse of cold water to wake him up Spider-Man swam to the surface and back to shore. But he was too late as Johnny collapsed to the ground as an old man. The youngest of the FF4 lay helpless at the mercy of two of Spider-Man's greatest enemies. The only thing Spider-Man could take solis in was that Vulture's drain didn't kill, it merely took the life force and incorporated it into his physiology for a short time, then it reverted back to its originator. But what did the drain do to Vulture?

Years back Vulture had drained Spider-Man of the Man Spider mutant-genic disease that was plaguing his body. Because Vulture wasn't a mutant or had radioactive particles brimming through his body he was able to revert back to his former self. However during the process this gave Vulture a considerable edge and he could have destroyed Spider-Man if he could master the Man Spider's strength, but Vulture was too scared and flew off to hide. He was too vein to allow anyone to see him in such a distraught state. But now a similar circumstance had occurred: He had drained Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. And Spider-Man believed history was about to repeat itself. However Vulture wasn't running away this time.

"I can feel the power coursing through my veins. I am the Alpha and the Omega. I will create a beautiful utopia in my image, and all my enemies will be crushed!" He saw Spider-Man at the water's edge. "And I'll start with you, Spider-Man. You've been a thorn in my side for far too long. You'll be the first among many to fall to my might!"

"No!" Venom shot back, a defiant gurgling in his voice. "You said Spider-Man would be mine to kill."

So that was Venom's motive. He joined forces with Vulture in hopes of capitalizing on the situation to kill me, Spider-Man thought. _But I doubt Vulture will give him the chance now with his new found power. Vulture's too proud not to kill me at this state in the game._

Suddenly Vulture erupted in flames as Johnny Storm would to transform into the Human Torch. Vulture laughed behind a wall of flame and started to hover above the ground. The flames did not burn him because he had absorbed Johnny's resistance to being burnt by his own power. The drain had transferred some of Johnny's altered DNA into Vulture's body so he could control the flame.

"You're so naive, my friend," Vulture said to Venom, confirming Spider-Man's fear. "Did you really think I would allow you to kill Spider-Man? My greatest enemy." He chuckled. "You simpleton!" Vulture reminded Spider-Man very much of Magneto, a mutant who controlled the forces of magnetism. He too became drunk with power, and turned against his allies.

Vulture extended his arms and launched an attack of fire against Venom. Spider-Man without haste ran and shoulder blocked Venom out of the way and got a little singed for his effort. Spider-Man somersaulted along the ground and felt his right shoulder after the fact. It felt hot to the touch and when he removed his hand from the spot his costume had been burned and his shoulder was red.

"There's an old axiom, Spider-Man," Vulture said. "Heroes often fail, and I aim to assert that statement is true."

"Venom," Spider-Man said. "We have to work together if we're to stop Vulture." But when Spider-Man turned to him he wasn't there. He then saw Venom vaulting away from the scene and clutching onto tree branches much like a monkey escaping danger. This was the first time he had seen Venom run away from anything. Normally Venom would challenge any opponent. The fear of fire had gotten to him, or rather to Eddie Brock. Vulture saw this act of cowardness from his former ally and laughed heartily. "They say one is the loneliness number, but they also say a single individual can make a difference."

"Keep deluding yourself, Spider-Man. With my new powers you're no match against me."

"Maybe so, but I'll give it a shot!"

"I'll burn you to a crisp!"

The situation looked bleak for Spider-Man, and he was beginning to think Vulture was going to succeed in his plan. But then Spider-Man saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and smiled. And it looked as if the odds were about to fall back in his favour.

-- TBC


	4. Battle In Central Park

****

"PART IV"

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man and/or related characters.

Vulture was in charge and he knew it. He had drained Johnny Storm of his power and there was nothing that Spider-Man could do to stop him.

Aflame, Vulture turned up the heat, and Spider-Man's costume clung to his body as if it were painted on. Drenched in sweat it was difficult for Spider-Man to think much less act, and his vision was blurred from the sweat that bled into his eyes. He felt dizzy as the heat started to affect him physically, holding onto a tree to keep upright.

"You'll be the first to fall to my awesome power, Spider-Man, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I have become the flame; the Phoenix rising from the ashes. . .I have become a god!"

"More like an anti-god," Spider-Man fired back, finding it difficult to breath through his mask. It was so hot that he dropped to his knees. And he started to feel tired, so tired. All he wanted to do was to close his eyes and sleep, but he couldn't succumb to the heat because he knew he would never wake up. He started to see things in the heat: an outline of something, moving, but his vision was so blurry, and his mind so warped from the heat, that he couldn't identity what that something was, if anything other than a trick of the mind. Quickly that outline burst into flames and Spider-Man knew it only be one thing.

"Go gettem, Johnny!" He softly said.

Johnny Storm grabbed Vulture by the legs as Vulture hovered a meter and half off the ground; Johnny was youthful again and had he regained his strength. Vulture looked down at what had grabbed his legs and saw Johnny. "But how? I drained you!" Vulture wondered perplexed.

"I'm the human torch, buddy!" Johnny said. "I exist as the flame, I am the flame. The moment you flamed-on, the fire begin to regenerate the cells your drained. Apart from Jean Grey, I am the Phoenix. Not you!"

That's right, Spider-Man thought. That should've occurred to me. When Johnny's cells were changed in space, his physiology also changed, so his body is able to generate and control fire. So it would only stand to reason that fire would work as a recuperative escalate to regenerate his body too.

"You can't defeat me, boy," Vulture said, rising higher above the ground, and then above Central park with Johnny holding on to him. "I can control these powers now. I can do more to you with your own powers then you have even conceived."

"Not in this lifetime," Johnny said smirking, and quickly flew up to eye level and put an arm around Vulture's neck, choking him, stopping the flow of oxygen to his brain. If could render Vulture unconscious his flame would extinguish.

Vulture struggled to free himself, choking out the words: "Stop it! You're…killing me."

"I'm gonna put out your flame for good, Vulture." Johnny said. "You'll never use my powers for evil again."

Vulture took this as a threat to kill him, and choked out, "No!"

Spider-Man listened to Johnny's words and also took that as a means to kill Vulture. Feeling not so affected by the heat, he shouted at Johnny saying: "Johnny, don't kill him. He has to pay for his crimes. If you kill him, justice won't be served."

"Spider-Man's right," Johnny said to Vulture. "Your kind of scum isn't worth blood on my hands." And released him, hovering back a few meters.

Vulture sucked in air and then turned around to face Johnny. "Hero-worship is overrated," Vulture said. "You're a fool! You could've killed me and rid the world of one less individual who threats it."

"Well, I guess that's the difference between you and me. I know what it means to be burdened with the responsibility of protecting people from scum like you. I use my power to help people, revenge is a distraction from that pursuit. I had forgotten that, but it's people like you who reinforce the belief that I was given this power for a reason."

Vulture smirked sinisterly. "Such heroic babble. You may have gotten your power by freak of nature, but technology will be your downfall. I'll suck you dry!" Vulture flew towards Johnny speedily with his arms out-stretched and his talons opened wide. "I won't be denied this opportunity to rule this miserable city!"

But suddenly and without warning Vulture was hit sideways by a large ball of water and it extinguished his fire. It was delivered from some where at lakeside. Soaked, and unable to use his wings because they were wet, Vulture plummeted and hit the ground hard.

Spider-Man looked over at the lake and saw Reed Richards transformed into a flexible catapult, his waist curved back from the rest of his body, and Sue using her mental powers to bring in water, so her husband could fire it at Vulture.

Vulture felt his head and then looked at the three members of the Fantastic Four by the lake. "I'll destroy you all for this insolence!" And tried to ignite his fire, but couldn't. "No! It's gone! How dare you rob me of my glorious power!"

Spider-Man went over to Vulture and picked him up by his costume forcefully. Vulture looked concerned that now Spider-Man had the upper hand, and that Vulture was now an old man and Spider-Man was much stronger. He had used up all his youthful energy that he drained from both Spider-Man and Johnny Storm. "You robbed yourself, Vulture," Spider-Man said. "You should have known fire begets fire, and Johnny Storm is the human flame."

Johnny landed and went over to them. "That's right, dirt bag," he said to Vulture. "And if you ever try this again, I'll fry you to ashes."

"Fools!" Vulture said, suddenly coming up with a plan. "You may have foiled my plan, but I'm not defeated yet." And he grabbed the shoulders of both Spider-Man and Johnny Storm, and started to drain them of their strength and youth, but only enough to restore his own vitality. Spider-Man released Vulture in a bout with weakness and Vulture took to the air. His wings now dry he flapped them to hover. "I'll be back, Spider-Man, and next time things will be different. And as for you, boy…I'm not finished with you! Not by a long shot." He said to Johnny Storm. "I'll be back to finish what I started."

But suddenly Vulture clamped together tightly as if he were tied up and the bird man dropped like a stone, screaming in fear. He landed with a thud and let out a groan, and lay there immobile. Vulture wasn't dead because Spider-Man could see his chest rising, so he was breathing. But that was a hard fall. What happened? Spider-Man then saw that Vulture was indeed tied up, with webbing.

It was then that Venom came out of the shadows and stood over the man. Spider-Man looked at Venom but didn't say anything. Venom nodded to Spider-Man, and then said, "Justice will be served." He draped Vulture over his right shoulder, shot out a web and took to the air. Spider-Man tried to see where Venom had gone, but the sun blinded him.

Reed Richards, Sue Richards and Ben Grimm, joined Spider-Man and Johnny Storm and had a talk after putting out the fires in the Central Park.

"Gotta apologise for before, Reed," Johnny said.

"I came across as a little callous myself," Reed replied. "I'm not your keeper, but I am your friend. And we heard what you said about being responsible for your own actions. If you can admit that, that's all the apology needed."

"Thanks Reed."

"We're all a family," Sue added. "And I love you, Johnny. We all have to be mindful of our powers. Yours are more hazardous, but a life is more important and I'm glad you're okay." Sue turned to Spider-Man. "Thank you, Spider-Man."

"As we superheroes say: All in a days work." Spider-Man said. "I'm just glad we stopped Vulture."

"Where do you suppose Venom took Vulture anyway?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Spider-Man replied, looking up into the sky. "But wherever it is I wouldn't want to be in Vulture's shoes right about now."

****

- TBC


	5. Betrayal & Revenge

****

"Part V"

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man and/or related characters.

Spider-Man opened the window to his apartment later that evening when the sun had gone down so no-one would see his approach and stepped inside. Earlier that day when he web-slung from the area he had been careful to conceal himself around the side of the building. This time he didn't need to do that because it was dark. He took off his mask and Mary Jane was waiting there to greet him with a hug. But then she took a few steps back and held her nose. "Been fighting, Peter?" she asked. "You stink."

"Story of my life." He smiled. "It's amazing how much a person sweats when fighting with fire." Mary Jane had a confused look on her face. "I'll tell you about it later after I have a shower. I'm starting to make the plants welt."

Peter started to strip and left a path of clothes leading to the bathroom. Mary Jane held her breath as she picked up her husband's costume and underwear from the floor and put them deep down into the hamper and shut the lid tight. She then let out a deep breath and crossed the hall to the bedroom. She then undressed and got ready for bed. A few minutes later Peter stood in the doorway of the bedroom, the hall light casting his shadow across the floor. He was wearing a towel and his hair was slicked back wet. Peter stepped into the light and approached Mary Jane. "Come here my hero," she said, as Peter leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Don't you want to hear what happened today?" he said.

Mary Jane leaned over and kissed him now, and by the size of the kiss, he knew that his adventures today could wait. Peter joined Mary Jane in bed and engaged in the husband and wife ritual of lovemaking.

----------------------

An putrid odour awoke Vulture from his unwanted slumber. The smell was so repugnant that he snorted disgusted. It smelled like rotten vegetables and garbage. He felt a slight chilling breeze on his face as he regained his senses. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. Either it was dark where he was or the impact from the fall temporarily made him blind. But when he tried to turn his head to get a feel of where he was he couldn't move. Then he concluded he couldn't move his arms and legs as well. He was tied down.

He flexed his muscles in an attempt to break the bindings and heard the recognizable sound of leather stretching. Underneath his hands he felt the cool touch of wood. He was strapped to a wooden table in a very dark place.

But how? The last thing he could remember was falling from the sky and hitting the ground after being hit by a rush of water that extinguished the human torch power drained from Johnny Storm. He wasn't in Central Park because he couldn't see any stars. But he was feeling a cold breeze on his face which could mean he was in an open place? He tried to flame-on as Johnny Storm would say, perhaps maybe he had retained some of its validity, willing himself to ignite as fire, but nothing happened. The power was gone.

__

Am I in a psychiatric ward tied to a bed with the lights off? He wondered. _No, I know how that feels. Then where the hell am I?_ "Hello? Is anyone there?" But no one answered. Then he heard a door slam shut the creak of footsteps on a wooden floor. Someone was here in the room with him. "I demand to know the meaning of this." He said into the dark. "Who dares do this to me? I am Adrian Toomes!"

"We know who you are," a signal male voice replied, but the person used a pronoun instead of a noun to announce himself. Was there more than one person in the room with him and he was the only one that replied?

"Release me or feel the wrath of Vulture!" Toomes said. "I'm a very powerful monarch in this community."

"Wrath?" the man replied, and then laughed. "We will show you the meaning of wrath. You betrayed us, Toomes."

Toomes had a vision of all twelve Board Members of Toomes Industries standing around the table and serving him with a hostile takeover bid of his company. But they wouldn't do it in this manner, this was too sadistic. Besides he couldn't sign anything strapped to a table.

Regardless of the circumstances he wouldn't be forced out as CEO of Toomes Industries. It was his company. He created it and no one was going to use scare tactics on him to get it. "I won't sign anything, you hear me?!" He said firmly into the dark. "You'll have to kill me before I relinquish control of my company over to you colloquialists. Toomes Industries is mine!"

There was silence for a moment and Toomes swallowed nervous. He was starting to feel that whoever was in the room with him were not the Board Members of his company.

"We are not interested in your business," the man said.

Suddenly a light flicked on and dimly brightened the room. Toomes vision started to focus to the light and he found himself staring at a wooden ceiling. Then he started to feel the individual or individuals in the room with him loosen the binds that strapped him to the table. First his legs and then one arm. Then the man stepped back into a darkened corner and left Toomes to free the rest.

Toomes unbound his neck and this his other arm. He then rubbed his neck and got off the table. The room was barren of all things except for a few abandoned wooden crates in the far corner. Light shined through cracks in the walls so he concluded he was in building made of wooden walls. Perhaps an old factory or other such similar location? He would be determine that after he got out. But what or who brought him here in the first place? And who released him? "Hello? Is anyone there?" Then he started to get frustrated and a little uneasy. "Fine. You've had your fun." And Toomes started to make his way to the door.

But then stopped when he heard someone say, "Justice will be served, Toomes. You betrayed us in the park."

Toomes looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw the faint outline of a person standing in a darkened corner. Moonlight cascaded through a hole in the wall and illuminated half the person's body. "What are you babbling around? I have betrayed no one."

"You betrayed us, Toomes. You betrayed us in the park. And justice will be serviced by us. You promised we could kill Spider-Man." He said in a snarling kind of tone.

The man then stepped out from the shadows and walked towards Toomes. He had short blond hair and was very muscular. He wore jeans and a sandy colour shirt. Toomes knew the man only by reputation. He was Eddie Brock, ex-photographer hound for the Daily Bugle. He was fired due to Spider-Man interference with a case he was involved in, but disappeared soon afterwards. But Toomes had never promised him anything. He had promised. . .

A form absorbed Eddie Brock and Toomes was soon faced with his old partner Venom. Toomes started to back away from Venom with haste.

"You betrayed us, Toomes," Venom said. "And now justice will be served." The light that seeped through the cracks in the walls bounced off Venom's razor sharp teeth. For a moment he looked like a great white shark about to strike. But the situation Toomes was in was much, much worse. He was pitted against a individual so hideous by reputation that few of his victims ever survive.

"V-Venom, please," Toomes pleaded. "You have to understand. Spider-Man's been my enemy far longer than yours. It was within my rights to destroy him." Venom swiped his hand in the air at Toomes and ripped Vulture's costume across the chest. Toomes hissed in pain as blood begin to bleed from the wounds. Venom begot closer to Toomes and Toomes continued to back away soon returning to the point he had been earlier next to the table.

Toomes quickly ducked out of the way as Venom struck down with both arms onto the table with enough force of a wrecking ball breaking it in half. On the floor Toomes was paralysed with fear as the 6'2 Venom came towards him. The only thing he could see through the dark were Venom's horrible glowing white eyes with their sights to murder.

"I'll give you equity in my company, I'll make you Chairman of the Board, I'll give you anything you desire. I'm Adrian Toomes and I can make it happen."

"I want justice!" Venom spat out. "Give me that!"

Venom pounced on Toomes like a puma would its prey and Toomes let out a blood curdling scream. Blood spattered against the dirt filled walls as Venom got his justice.

****

-- end?


End file.
